Cambios Nocturnos
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y a Harry Potter le daba mucho gusto darse cuenta de que ni Draco ni él iban a cambiar, sin importar lo rápido que los cambios nocturnos cambiaran al resto del mundo./ Harco- Drarry/ Scorbus/ Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy/ Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, autora oficial de los libros de Harry Potter.

 **Parejas:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, Albus Potter/ Scorpius Malfoy

 **.**

 **.**

El viejo suelo de madera tronaba con escandaloso ruido por el repiqueteo constante de la suela de su zapato. Estaba bastante nervioso, ignoraba las miradas de suplica de su padre que le pedían de forma silenciosa que terminara con todo ese escándalo, no sólo porque era irritante, también porque el dueño de la casa vendría en cualquier momento y le aterraba lo que ese rubio altanero pudiera pensar de su retoño recién entrado en sus dieciocho primaveras. Sin embargo, su hijo no se detuvo.

Continuó golpeando el suelo con su zapato, se frotaba las manos una con la otra y de vez en cuando se peinaba el despeinado y desastroso cabello azabache hacia atrás, haciendo más que evidente lo nervioso que ésta situación lo ponía. Lo peor de todo, es que su hijo comenzaba a contagiarle de aquella inquietud, porque sabía que a _él_ no le gustaría presenciar todas estas muestras de debilidad y de descortesía al no mantener el pulcro silencio que el ruido de la madera siendo golpeada provocaba conforme los minutos pasaban.

Entonces, las dos figuras que tanto ansiaban ver aparecieron en el gran salón de la Malfoy manor, el desagradable ruido de la madera crujiendo se detuvo y el mayor de los Potter sólo suspiro aliviado de que su hijo estuviera tratando de mantener la compostura. Los dos Potter se pusieron de pie cual resorte en una perfecta sincronía, ambos odiando tener que seguir el protocolo de educación de los pura sangre. Pero ésta vez, tenían que mostrar sus modales, tenían que impresionar al jefe de familia.

Cuando ambos rubios se sentaron sobre la bonita y lujosa poltrona mullida, los Potter también tomaron asiento casi de inmediato. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando por fin, después de lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo volvió a ver a Draco. Sintió como si el tiempo nunca hubiera cambiado nada, su dragón seguía siendo en apariencia frío, elegante, con aquella mirada plateada que gritaba amenaza de lanzar su mortal veneno a la más mínima provocación. El cabrón no había cambiado nada, era como si los años nunca pasaran por él, al contrario, le habían favorecido en demasía. Todo en él seguía igual, su pálida piel, sus tormentosos y afilados ojos color gris, y los finos labios intentando contener una mueca de disgusto, todo era igual excepto por el largo cabello demasiado rubio y por aquel porte con el se mostraba, dándole un leve parecido a su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

—¿A qué debo tu inusual visita, Potter?

Preguntó por fin el ahora patriarca de los Malfoy, su voz contenida en la desbordante emoción que le provocaba volver a decir aquel apellido en voz alta, como solía ser en antaño. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, su hijo, Albus, se adelantó dirigiéndose lo más educado que podía a Draco.

—En realidad, soy yo el que ha venido a hablar con usted, señor Malfoy.

Los ojos de Draco pasaron de Harry a su hijo, una copia exacta de Potter pero con pecas. Tanto Harry como Scorpius temieron lo que la viperina lengua de Draco pudiera decir al respecto, ambos sabían lo exagerado que podía ser ese obstinado rubio en algunas ocasiones y a pesar de no ser tan exigente como lo era su padre, Draco disfrutaba mucho de los buenos modales y la educación.

—Cielos, Potter— Dijo el rubio mayor dirigiéndose a Harry, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en Albus.— Veo que el ímpetu también se hereda.

Finalmente Draco posó sus ojos en Harry y el mayor de los Potter pudo reconocer ese particular brillo en aquellas orbes grises. Draco no estaba molesto o indignado, más bien parecía divertirse con la gran similitud que su hijo compartía con él. Harry podía decir lo mismo de Draco y su hijo, cuando vio a Scorpius entrando detrás de su padre lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en el extraordinario parecido que tenían, fue como regresar en el tiempo y ver la versión más joven de Draco. A diferencia de que Scorpius no caminaba altivamente, ni pavoneándose de ser un sangre limpia, sólo un par de cosas que mostraban la gran diferencia que había entre él y su padre cuando asistía a Hogwarts.

—Bueno, en ese caso, mini Potter...— Habló Draco por fin, después de un prolongado silencio.— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?

La sonrisa disimulada que antes tenía Harry por la forma en que Draco había llamado a su hijo, se desvaneció rápidamente y en cambio, se tensó por completo, igual a los otros dos chicos que se miraban entre sí como queriéndose dar ánimos entre sí. Albus se volvió a peinar con los dedos la mata revoltosa de cabellos, mientras que Scorpius mordía ligeramente su labio inferior; Harry deseaba interferir e interceder por esas dos pobres almas en desgracia, pero comprendía perfectamente que era un asunto exclusivo de ellos dos, él sólo estaba ahí en caso de que la situación se saliera de control.

Albus carraspeó un tanto incomodo y por fin se armó de valor.

—Señor Malfoy, deseo casarme con su hijo.— Soltó sin más, con la valentía digna de un hijo de dos Gryffindor.

Draco aún no salía de su estupor cuando Scorpius también intervino, poniéndose de pie y yendo justo a lado de su ahora _prometido._

—Padre, el señor Potter ya nos ha dado su permiso— Murmuró con algo muy cercano a la emoción, entrelazando su pálida mano con la de Albus.— Esperamos que nos concedas el tuyo.

Al principio Draco pestañeó contrariado, apenas digiriendo la noticia que acababan de darle, su mente no dejaba de repetirle la palabra _"boda"_ como en un eco lejano que con el tiempo se iba volviendo más fuerte. Harry, Albus y Scorpius contuvieron la respiración, soltándola rápidamente cuando vieron a Draco ponerse más pálido de lo usual, éste último no tardó en dirigir su furiosa mirada a Harry, y Harry también conocía bastante bien aquella mirada llena de reproche y enojo, podía apostar que el rubio lo estaba maldiciendo silenciosamente de cien formas —dolorosas, muy dolorosas— distintas. Draco se levantó de un salto de donde había estado sentado, en el proceso, perdiendo por completo la elegancia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¡¿Y tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, Potter?!— Bramó con furia, enfocando toda su ira en el pobre Harry.

—Draco, escucha...

Intentó explicarle de sus razones, pero Draco le interrumpió casi de inmediato, estallando aún más en enojo.

—¡Malfoy para ti, cretino!

—De acuerdo, Malfoy— Harry dijo entre dientes, su entrecejo empezaba a fruncirse.— Mira, no te dije nada porque a mí no me correspondía. Los chicos son quienes debían hacerlo.

Pero Draco volvió a debatir con furia y a culpar a un exasperado Harry Potter que incluso ya hasta se había puesto de pie, quedando frente a frente del rubio. Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre sí, les daba bastante gracia la pelea del par de adultos, sobre todo, lo que más llamaba su atención, era que Draco había dirigido toda su furia hacia Harry y no contra ellos como debía ser. Ambos pensaron con diversión que sus padres interpretaban los roles de un viejo matrimonio entrando en crisis, Draco Malfoy estando a punto de hechizar por toda la eternidad a alguien y Harry Potter haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo, la diversión se diluyó en cuestión de segundos cuando Draco dejó de reñir a Potter y en cambio, su afilada mirada se posó en Albus. Los implacables ojos del padre de Scorpius le provocaron escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espalda, se removió en su lugar, no estando muy seguro de lo que podría decirle; pero aún con el miedo que el mayor de los Malfoy provocaba en él, se animó a hablarle nuevamente.

—Señor Malfoy, le juro que mis intenciones con su hijo son las mejores— Pasó saliva cuando los labios de Draco se fruncieron aún más.— Lo amo sinceramente y por eso estoy aquí, dando la cara para obtener su permiso de desposar a Scorpius.

Scorpius sonrió enternecido ante las palabras de su novio, mientras que Harry lo hacía con orgullo al darse cuenta lo valiente y tenaz que era su hijo. Pero en Draco no hubieron sonrisas, sólo la avasallante mirada fría que dejaba muy en claro la respuesta que su afilada lengua dijo al final:

—No— Fue su tajante y predecible respuesta.— No habrá ninguna boda, porque no pienso dar mi permiso.

—¡Pero Malfoy, tú..!— Intentó intervenir Harry al ver la decepción y el pavor en el rostro de ambos jovencitos, sin embargo, Draco no lo dejo terminar.

—¡Silencio, Potter! Ya tomé una decisión. No me discutas.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala de estar echo una furia, gruñendo y diciendo entre dientes cosas del tipo: _"¡Un Potter y un Malfoy casándose! ¡¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante ridiculez?!, ¡Mi padre debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba!"_. Cuando los furiosos pasos de Draco y sus protestas dejaron de escucharse, Harry miró a ambos chicos, Scorpius tenía plasmada una expresión de resignación en el rostro. Mientras que Albus, siendo imprudente y temperamental como lo había sido su padre, tenía el ceño fruncido evidenciando su enojo y frustración.

—Iré a hablar con él— Gruñó con furia el menor de los Potter, poniéndose de pie e ignorando las suplicas de su rubio novio de que se tranquilizara.

—¡No!— Volvió a intervenir Harry, tomando del brazo a su hijo para evitar que hiciera una tontería.— Yo hablaré con Draco, ustedes esperen aquí.

—Pero señor Potter, usted ya lo escuchó— Esta vez fue Scorpius el que habló.— Esta furioso, no querrá saber nada más de esto.

Harry suspiró, estaba completamente de acuerdo con el hijo del que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo, pero también conocía a Draco y entendía lo que debía de estar sintiendo justo ahora porque de alguna forma, él también lo sentía. Además de todo, él era Harry Potter, el famoso héroe del mundo mágico y si en su momento pudo derrotar a Voldemort, entonces debía ser pan comido intentar persuadir a Draco, después de todo, contaba con un arma muy poderosa que podría usar a su favor.

 _"_ _ _Para que la historia no se vuelva a repetir"__ , pensó, antes de volver su atención al par de chicos que le miraban con expectación. Poniendo todas sus esperanzas y añoranzas en él, no sería la primera vez que alguien le confiaba algo tan importante con los ojos cerrados, después de todo.

—Descuida, Scorpius, yo me encargo de tu padre.

Les dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir del enorme salón dando grandes zancadas, con los vivaces ojos verdes en búsqueda del que en antaño fuera el príncipe de Slytherin. En cuanto Harry desapareció de la sala, Scorpius se desparramó sobre el sofá soltando un tembloroso suspiro, Albus también fue donde el rubio y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. Una vez más entrelazaron sus dedos.

—¿Crees que tu papá logré convencer al mío?— Preguntó con angustia, sus ojitos grises llenos de preocupación taladrando a Albus.

El moreno frunció los labios, estaba a punto de decir _"no lo sé",_ pero no lo hizo. Un viejo recordatorio llegó a su cabeza y simplemente se limitó a encoger los hombros con gesto cansado.

—Bueno, es Harry Potter, ¿sabes?— Arrugó un poco la frente cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Scorpius.— Derrotó al señor oscuro cuando tenía nuestra edad, así que pienso que no descansará hasta que el señor Malfoy diga que sí.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, cómplices de un todo y quizá, dueños de una nada —por ahora—. Ellos no lo sabían pero habían llegado a este mundo cargando con el karma de sus padres, pero no de un karma malo, sino de un karma que venía a compensar todo lo que en el pasado no pudo ser, a aliviar los antiguos horrores, que venía a sanar heridas abiertas que aún punzaban con dolor. De sellar un destino que proclamaba con fuerte insistencia que los Potter y los Malfoy estaban destinados a enamorarse en ésta y las demás vidas que les quedaban.

No era la manera en como a Harry y Draco les hubiera gustado que se presentara, pero ya una vez, Luna Lovegood había dicho con aquella infinita sabiduría tan suya que _todo termina por regresar, aunque no sea de la manera que se espera_. Ellos nunca esperaron que sus hijos terminaran enamorándose, pero ésta había sido la forma en la que el destino había decido volver a unirlos, a regresarles lo que se había ido.

—Pero si tu padre se sigue negando, entonces no tendré más remedio que raptarte.

Ambas almas jóvenes rieron ante semejante amenaza infantil, confiaban tanto en Harry que les parecía gracioso bromear sobre el asunto, pues no había mejor forma de alejar la tensión y los feos pensamientos que pudieran llegar a albergarlos. Y, si Harry y Draco hubieran estado presentes en ese momento, habrían tenido un deja vú, las viejas palabras tan conocidas, el fantasma de una promesa desgastada que nunca se cumplió, un recuerdo borroso y lejano que les hubiera dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca.

* * *

Harry caminaba con paso apresurado, las verdes ojos no dejaban de buscar cierta cabellera rubia. No conocía la mansión en su totalidad, había estado aquí unas cuantas veces en el pasado y a decir verdad, no tenía recuerdos muy gratos de esas contadas veces que había estado en semejante lugar tan ostentoso. No tardó demasiado en ubicar a Draco, él estaba en una de las tantas terrazas de la mansión, apoyado contra el frío y duro mármol como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse y tratara con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que eso sucedería.

Respirando con fuerza y con la gris mirada clavada en el suelo, Harry sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, recordaba que en el pasado le sucedía muy seguido. Se acercó a él con cautela, las manos quemándole por no poder tocar lo que veía. En cuanto Draco notó la presencia de Potter, no reparó en poner su peor expresión de fastidio en el rostro, a Harry le recordaba un poco a cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts y fingían odiarse.

—De verdad no quiero parecer grosero, pero, ¿qué diablos haces aquí, Potter?— Arrugó la frente y se encargó de darle su mejor mirada de desprecio a Harry.— Ya dejé muy en claro que mi hijo no se va a casar con tu hijo.

Harry suspiró cansado, dejando salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones muy despacio. Suavizó lo más que pudo sus facciones y se dio el lujo de admirar el cielo nocturno por algunos momentos.

—No vengo a hablar de Albus, o Scorpius— Negó suavemente y Draco sólo lo miró con recelo y algo de confusión.— ¿Has escuchado la historia de los chicos que sólo supieron tomar malas decisiones?

Draco bufó.

—Sí— Torció un poco sus labios y desvió la plateada mirada a otro sitio que no fuera Potter y sus malditos ojos verdes.— Muy aburrida y desagradable historia, por cierto.

—¿Eso crees que fuimos?— Harry intentó que su voz no se escuchara tan descompuesta, tan rota.— ¿Sólo una aburrida y desagradable historia?

El rubio no respondió, se quedó en un silencio sofocante, apretando muy fuerte los labios para que su lengua no lo traicionara y dijera algo innecesario, o que pudiera evidenciar que había una parte de él que aún no podía superar esa desastrosa etapa de su vida. A Draco le hubiera encantado burlarse, decir con aquel aplastante desinterés que ellos nunca fueron nada, que nunca quisieron serlo, pero no lo hizo porque el solo y miserable pensamiento ya lo estaba torturando a él, el pensamiento de que Harry nunca quiso formar un algo a su lado, o lo que fuera. Aún si sólo se trataba de una aburrida y desagradable historia. A nada se había reducido su historia, por eso ya no quedaba nada entre ellos.

Harry comprendió el doloroso silencio de Draco, sabía que el orgullo Slytherin no lo dejaría decir lo que él esperaba que dijera, porque las heridas aún no sanaban. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que Draco le había dado su mejor versión a él y sólo a él, pero Harry en cambio, todo lo que le había dado fue un triste y solitario adiós.

—Son demasiado jóvenes para casarse— Dijo de pronto el rubio, sus ojos perdidos en alguna constelación oculta en el cielo nocturno para los ojos de Harry.— Sin mencionar que son hombres, ni hablar de que se trata de un Potter y un Malfoy, ¿no lo entiendes? Está condenado a fracasar. Tú y yo somos la prueba de ello.

—El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian... ya no puede ser como antes— Harry intentó encontrar aquello que los interesados ojos de Malfoy veían, pero quizá él no estaba viendo nada en particular.— No tiene que sucederles lo mismo que a nosotros.

Draco Malfoy frunció los labios, volviendo a poner aquella mueca de enojo total en su pálido rostro.

—Sí, ¿y después? ¿Esperar a que mini Potter salga huyendo a la menor oportunidad?— Le cuestionó con crueldad, los grises ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas contenidas.— ¿Y luego que se supone que haga con un niño con el corazón roto? Dime Potter, porque los últimos dieciocho años me he pasado protegiendo a Scorpius de mis errores, para que no caiga en lo mismo, para que por nada del mundo sea como yo.

A Harry se le heló la sangre dentro de sus venas, sí, él perfectamente sabía bien que era un reproche. Cuando las cosas entre ellos dos terminaron, no lo hicieron de la mejor manera y el que alguna vez había sido nombrado como el niño que vivió estaba consciente de que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Quería a Draco, siempre lo quiso, el tiempo no había podido modificar esos fuertes y arraigados sentimientos, pero las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado y ahora ambos estaban de pie frente al otro, Harry intentando juntar a sus retoños y el orgullo de Draco queriendo separarlos.

Todo había iniciado en su séptimo grado en Hogwarts, la rivalidad que llegaron a tener en años previos mutó en una inexplicable atracción. Harry había ocultado lo suyo con Draco de todos, incluso de sus más allegados. Con Draco había sido lo mismo y es que ambos tenían una apariencia que debían seguir sosteniendo, Potter casándose con la hija de los Weasley y Malfoy con una sangre pura. Al final, Harry hizo lo que creyó que sería mejor para ambos y terminó desposando a Ginny Weasley.

La relación que mantenía con Draco era complicada en cualquier sentido, había peleas, había celos y comenzaba a intoxicar a ambos. Habían tantos problemas con que ellos estuvieran juntos que Harry había perdido la cuenta, la reputación de salvador de Harry y la reputación manchada de Draco. Lo que la gente esperaba de Harry: casarse con Ginny y heredar su legado a sus hijos. Para Draco resultaba algo parecido, sus padres esperaban que se casara con Astoria Greengrass y continuara con la línea de sangre pura.

Tantas veces habían planeado fugarse, dejar atrás las cargas que la demás gente había puesto en sus hombros. En donde no tuvieran que ser un héroe y un mortífago, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, el león y la serpiente... un Potter y un Malfoy. Huir a algún lugar bonito como Rumania, Roma, o incluso en alguna ciudad muggle en donde pudieran ser simplemente Harry y Draco. Pero eso no sucedió, Harry hizo lo que pensó que sería mejor para él y para Draco, quizá en el fondo, algo bueno había surgido de esto: los hijos que cada quien tuvo. Harry con los suyos y Draco con Scorpius.

Y ahora, un hijo suyo deseaba casarse con el hijo del gran amor de su vida, como si él y Draco Malfoy estuvieran destinados a estar unidos de una u otra forma. Era algo irónico, pero Harry debió saberlo desde la primer carta que recibió de Albus cuando estaba en Hogwarts, hablando de éste niño Scorpius Malfoy. En el fondo, ambos —tanto Harry como Draco— sabían que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

—Las cosas cambiaron— Volvió a repetir después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio, Draco intentaba contener el llanto.— Albus no puede ser yo, así como Scorpius no puede ser tú. Ellos no tienen que llevar la misma pesada carga con la que nosotros tuvimos que lidiar.

Draco apretó muy fuerte sus labios, hasta casi dejarlos blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. Intentaba contener la respiración y no dejar escapar aquel jadeo de dolor que cosquilleaba dentro de su garganta, no decía nada porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. El único impedimento para que Albus y Scorpius estuvieran juntos parecía ser él mismo, nada ni nadie más. Pero había tantos miedos martillando la cabeza de Draco, como padre nunca es fácil asimilar que tu polluelo está listo para abandonar el cálido y seguro nido, e irse volando a probar las cosas más crueles de éste mundo.

A Draco no le importaba mucho si su hijo se casaba con una mujer pura sangre, mestiza, o incluso muggle. También daba igual si era con un hombre, porque Draco no quería ser como su padre, quería, ante todo, que su único hijo fuera feliz de la forma que fuera, con quien sea, y quizá, lo único que afectaba a Draco era que su hijo eligiera precisamente a uno de los hijos de Harry. A decir verdad, había un poco de envidia de que todo lo que él no pudo obtener en el pasado, Scorpius lo tuviera ahora y de la manera más ridícula y sencilla.

Scorpius pudo hacerse amigo de mini Potter apenas cruzaron palabras, se llevaron bien desde el primer segundo. En cambio, con él y Harry no había sido nada fácil, aún recordaba con algo de vergüenza como siendo niños Harry le había dejado ahí, con la mano estirada y su amistad despreciada, aún dolía recordarlo.

Scorpius y Albus son compañeros de casa y pueden estar juntos prácticamente todo el día, tienen algo más en común que sólo su amistad. Sus ambiciones, su orgullo por pertenecer a Slytherin, incluso un equipo de Quidditch al cual pueden apoyar en su totalidad, mostrando con orgullo los colores verdes de su casa. Mientras que Harry y él siempre fueron de diferentes casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin, eternos rivales en todo, con diferentes ambiciones, con un orgullo distinto por pertenecer a casas que no tenían casi nada en común entre ellas y su enorme rivalidad en Quidditch. Tampoco hubo una amistad que se pudiera llamar decente que los mantuviera unidos los primeros años.

Su hijo y el hijo de Potter habían crecido bastante familiarizados con el mundo mágico, Draco no dudaba que Albus Potter también supiera algunas cosas del mundo muggle, pero estaba más familiarizado con éste mundo, después de todo. Él y Harry habían crecido en mundos distintos, Harry cobijado por la cultura de los muggles y Draco muy arraigado a las costumbres del mundo mágico. Se podría decir que el Slytherin jamás comprendió del todo el mundo del que Harry venía, más bien, nunca pudo hacerlo adecuadamente. ¿Qué hubiera dicho Lucius Malfoy si se enteraba que su hijo andaba involucrándose en tonterías como los muggles y su estilo de vida?

Draco había nacido en el ceno de una familia conservadora y estricta, muy apegada a sus costumbres, no había sido realmente su culpa haber crecido con una mente tan reducida y cerrada, era lo que sus padres le habían inculcado desde muy pequeñito. Y Harry, por otra parte... no había tenido padres que lo hicieran apegarse a tontas ideologías arcaicas, Harry Potter tuvo la fortuna de hacerse de sus propios pensamientos gracias a toda esa gente que conoció en el transcurso de su crecimiento, sobre todo porque era muy apegado a Dumbledore, de quien aprendió casi todo lo que debía saber sobre cómo funciona la vida. Y ahora con sus hijos era diferente, Draco nunca permitió que a su hijo se le criara de la misma forma que él fue criado, había cosas de sus propias costumbres que había intentado enseñarle a su pequeño hijo, pero jamás quiso ser como Lucius, por lo que nunca intento moldear a Scorpius a su imagen y semejanza, como Lucius lo había hecho con él.

Ahora todo era tan distinto y Draco se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido y demasiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Casi añoraba con nostalgia sus años en Hogwarts, a sus amigos, su casa, sus clases de pociones y también, dentro del paquete venía incluido Harry. Sobre todo él, más que nada.

Probablemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de crear y tener cosas en común, al menos no tantas como sus hijos actualmente lo hacían, pero había algo que ciertamente los unía con fuerza, que incluso después de tantos años los mantenía conectados y eso era lo locos que estaban el uno por el otro. Quizá aquello no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sólo bastaba con ver los enormes ojos verdes brillando que miraban a Draco como solían hacerlo en el pasado, o la manera en la que Draco seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sus ojos chocaban con los de Harry, en un gesto nervioso.

—No hay señor oscuro, no hay entre ellos una estúpida rivalidad que complique las cosas— Dijo de repente el dueño de las brillantes esmeraldas, captando nuevamente la atención de Draco— Ya no existe un Lucius intentando que Scorpius mantenga su línea de sucesión, ni una familia de Weasley deseando que Albus se case con su hija— Hizo apenas una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuar.— Ya no importa si el mundo mágico los juzga por lo que fueron o debieron ser, las apariencias nunca importaron en ellos.

—Ojalá hubiera sido así de sencillo con nosotros, ¿no es así, Potter?— Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, sin entender exactamente por qué lo había dicho.

Harry limpió la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla de Draco, Potter no se lo dijo a Malfoy pero también entendía lo que sentía, la enorme frustración de que con ellos nunca fue sencillo nada, pero eso era lo que hacía especial lo que tuvieron, que a pesar de que nunca fue fácil, de que hubo obstáculos que tuvieron que atravesar y de que ahora hasta habían formado sus familias por separado teniendo que alejarse, su amor se mantenía intacto, sin ningún rasguño ni una motita de polvo. Allí, enterrado y resguardado bajo llave en un lugar seguro, para que nadie pudiera ponerle las manos encima.

Aunque Harry había escogido casarse con Ginny por su propia voluntad, con el tiempo fue descubriendo con pesar que todas las mañanas al despertar, no hacía más que desear ver el platinado cabello de Draco regado sobre la almohada, pero todo lo que obtenía a cambio era el rojo fuego de Ginny. Nunca había podido sacarse a Malfoy de sus pensamientos, ni una sola vez y a pesar de que le tenía un enorme cariño a su esposa, ella nunca pudo llenar los zapatos de Malfoy, ni siquiera porque era la madre de sus hijos.

Por su parte, Draco siempre vio a Astoria como su amiga, su confidente que había soportado noches enteras en vela viendo como él se deshacía porque Potter estaba con alguien más. Apreciaba a la mujer, después de todo le había dado el mejor regalo que alguien podía recibir, su precioso y tan amado Scorpius, pero nunca pudo amarla de la forma en la que amaba a Harry, aunque lo intentó demasiadas veces.

A pesar de que estaban con personas distintas, sus sentimientos tampoco cambiaron. Seguían allí, negándose a irse.

Potter juntó su cálida frente contra la fría de Draco, cerró los ojos y por aquellos instantes se permitió olvidar todo. Ginny, sus hijos, el motivo por el que estaba allí, su vida de auror... se olvidó de todo y se enfocó en Draco, no en lo complicado que resultaba —en todos los sentidos— estar con ese rubio cabeza dura, sino en aquello bonito que los unía y que los mantendría así hasta que murieran. Draco también se dejó llevar por el momento, mirando con fascinación el rostro de sereno de Harry y pensando en cuanto extrañaba su cercanía, inclusive permitiendo que su imaginación volara lejos e imaginara cómo serían las cosas si estuvieran juntos.

Era una escena algo triste y conmovedora de ver, dos almas gemelas destinadas a no estar juntas.

—Es verdad, nosotros no la tuvimos fácil— Murmuró Harry, muy cerquita del rostro de Draco, su cálido aliento provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo del rubio.— Así que, por Merlín, no se lo compliques a ellos. Dales la oportunidad que se nos negó a nosotros.

Los grises ojos hicieron contacto con los verdes de Harry cuando éste los abrió de improvisto. Una mirada llena de suplica que le pedía de forma silenciosa ceder, correr riesgos, de perdonar e intentar apartar lo que hubo entre ellos, de lo que había entre sus respectivos hijos. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando Harry Potter te mira de esa manera y te deja desarmado?

Draco quería decir no, un poco por sus celos de padre, otro poco porque temía que su hijo saliera lastimado y otro más porque tenía cierta envidia de que para Scorpius y Albus resultara tan sencillo como un _"sí"_ de su parte. Todo lo que Harry y él no tuvieron, sus hijos lo iban a tener ahora.

—Ah... cielos, Potter.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir al final en un suspiro tembloroso y Harry sonrió, tan amplio y hermoso que eso bastó para compensar un poco lo deprimente que habían sido esos dieciocho años alejados. En ese momento Draco pensó que la luna debía sentirse avergonzada de que una sola sonrisa de Harry pudiera ser más brillante que ella.

* * *

Entraron en el amplio salón en donde se encontraban Albus y Scorpius, a Draco le mosqueaba bastante que el hijo de Potter estuviera tan descaradamente cerca de su niñito, pero contuvo las inmensas ganas que tenía por lanzarle un crucio a Albus y se paró muy derechito, mirando con seriedad a ambos jovencitos. Los dos chicos temieron lo peor, más porque Harry también tenía esa seriedad en su varonil rostro, augurando que su charla con Draco no había obtenido frutos y que al final pudo más la terquedad del mayor de los Malfoy.

—Para empezar, señor Potter— Se dirigió completamente a Albus, quien ya se preparaba para lo peor.— No me agrada que este tan pegado a mi hijo, así que se me separan un poco.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas rápidas, antes de que Scorpius obedeciera casi de inmediato y se alejara apenas un poco de Albus, quien parecía aceptar esta condición a regañadientes. Entonces Draco continuó:

—Segundo, primero termine sus estudios en Hogwarts y consiga un empleo decente antes de venir hasta mi casa a proponer, o pedir algo— Albus estuvo a punto de reñir al rubio, pero éste enseguida puso su dedo índice en el aire, como si fuera a condicionar una última cosa.— Y tercero, vaya consiguiendo un traje elegante, porque no lo quiero en el altar con esas fachas.

Les tomó alrededor de medio minuto entender lo que Draco había querido decir con lo último, incluso a Harry, quien podía predecir lo que su dragón diría. El primero en comprender fue el menor de los Malfoy, pues saltó como resorte de su asiento y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que había en su paliducho cuerpo y éste fue correspondido casi enseguida con la misma intensidad.

Harry le sonreía a Albus quien al entender lo que sucedía se colocó de pie y le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento a su padre, antes de ir a abrazarlo también. Cuando los abrazos, las felicitaciones y el agradecimiento pasó a segundo plano, Albus se enfrentó nuevamente con el patriarca de los Malfoy. Estiró su mano hacia Draco en un gesto de cortesía amigable, para el mayor de los rubios resultó irónico que el hijo de quien había rechazado su mano aquella vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, estuviera ahí, teniéndole la suya.

Le sonrió a Harry con presunción y luego estrechó su mano con la de Albus, en un mutuo acuerdo de que ambos harían todo lo posible porque esto funcionara de la mejor manera posible.

—Cuidaré de su hijo, señor Malfoy— Prometió con solemnidad el menor de los Potter.— Así como él cuidará de mí.

—Más te vale, mini Potter— Draco apretó con algo de fuerza la morena mano de Albus y entrecerró un poco los ojos, dándole su mejor mirada llena de amenaza.— De lo contrario me encargaré de poner una poción en tu cerveza de mantequilla que hará que se caiga tu pe...

—¡Papá!

—¡Malfoy!

Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza porque fue interrumpido por los gritos escandalizados y casi sincronizados de Harry y Scorpius, que sabían perfectamente que nunca se debe tomar a la ligera una amenaza lanzada por Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Draco miraba con cierto recelo como a la distancia su hijo se despedía del que ahora era su prometido, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Las traviesas manos de Albus viajando desde la cintura del rubio hasta su espalda baja le recordaba una parte de su inocencia que había perdido con Harry, cuando sus manos torpes y traviesas tocaron todo su cuerpo. A Draco le picaban las manos por ir y separarlos unos cuantos metros, parecía que mini Potter no había entendido del todo bien lo del espacio personal.

Entonces, escuchó la estridente carcajada de Harry quien estaba parado a su lado desde hace ya cinco minutos, en los que habían decidido darles _"privacidad"_ a los muchachos para que se despidieran a gusto. Draco arrugó la frente y cuestionó a Harry con una silenciosa mirada qué cosa era lo que le divertía.

Harry encogió los hombros con simpleza.

—Respira, Draco— Le regaló una sonrisa llena de gentileza y se acercó un poco más al rubio, hasta que sus brazos rozaron uno con el otro.— Sólo se están despidiendo.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos hacía arriba y bufó. Luego hizo una pequeña mueca torcida, en un gesto pensativo.

—El cabello de tu hijo es un total desastre— Declaró con seriedad y Harry se limitó a enarcar una gruesa ceja.— No entiendo como es que mi hijo pudo fijarse en tu hijo, Potter.

Harry volvió a reír, humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua haciendo que a Draco le temblaran las rodillas por aquel gesto tan simple pero que en Harry lucia demasiado tentador.

—A Scorpius parece no molestarle el cabello de Albus— Miró de reojo al par de tortolitos que seguían en su eterna despedida y agregó, esta vez mirando fijamente a Draco:— A ti tampoco te desagradaba el mío, se parece a ti.

—Parece que el mal gusto también se hereda— Draco sonrió de lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se atrevió a tocar de nuevo el cabello de Harry.— Así como mini Potter heredó tu buen gusto.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia esta vez y a Harry le tocó fruncir el ceño por breves segundos, para después aceptar de forma silenciosa que una vez más, Draco tenía la razón. En aquel precioso momento de sus vidas, volvieron a tener dieciocho otra vez. Volvieron a ser aquellos jovencitos que añoraban llegar a viejos juntos, el tiempo les había otorgado una prorroga y se atrasaba para ellos, trayendo consigo bellos recuerdos que ambos habían decidido olvidar en una esquina y dejar que se cubrieran de polvo.

Desde que se vieron por última vez las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en efecto, tal y como dijo Harry. Se habían casado con diferentes personas, habían hecho su vida aparte y cada quien tuvo hijos, el mundo mágico ya no era tan caótico como cuando ellos eran jóvenes y ahora se podía vivir tranquilamente, sin el miedo de que un loco señor tenebroso sin nariz amenazara esa relativa paz. Todo había cambiado tanto que ahora hasta sus hijos iban a casarse.

Harry pensó en lo enloquecedor que resultaba darse cuenta que tan rápido cambiaban las noches. En cuantas lunas había visto nacer y morir desde que nació James, su primer hijo y en lo mucho que había crecido, no sólo él, también Albus y Lily; pero ni eso había podido cambiarlo a él, ni a los sentimientos tan profundos que sentía por Draco Malfoy, a pesar de todo lo amaba como pudo haberlo amado la primera vez.

No estaba seguro de si Draco aún mantenía sentimientos por él —esperaba que así fuera—, pero en esencia, aquel rubio petulante seguía siendo el mismo que conoció en la tienda de túnicas cuando aún eran sólo dos niños, aventurándose a la que creían que sería su andanza más grande y fabulosa en Howgarts. Tampoco los miles de _cambios nocturnos_ pudieron apagar aquella joven alma que se asomaba tímidamente ante él, con aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia y al mismo tiempo tan cálida, y conocida para Harry.

Draco arrugó la nariz y a Harry le dio tanta nostalgia darse cuenta que aquel gesto que antes hacía que el rubio luciera aniñado ya no existía más, porque ya no eran niños, ninguno de los dos. Esos días habían quedado tan atrás que Harry los tenía un poco borrosos en su mente. Sus vivaces ojos viajaron del rubio al par de chicos que intercambiaban caricias cariñosas entre ellos.

Era como verse a él mismo y a Draco cuando tenían la edad de Scorpius y Albus, los mismos ojos grises, el mismo cabello negro alborotado, pero no eran él y mucho menos Draco. Un sabor agridulce se esparció por toda su boca y sólo pudo sonreír, feliz por su hijo y su felicidad, un poco triste por él mismo y su dragón plateado.

Malfoy, que no se había perdido ningún detalle de lo que hacía Harry, miró hacia el lugar que el héroe del mundo mágico miraba, intuía un poco lo que probablemente pensaba el moreno, pues él también pensaba en ello. Carraspeó un tanto incomodo, obteniendo casi de manera inmediata la atención de Potter.

—¿En qué piensas?— Se animó a preguntar una vez que atrajo su atención.

Fue como si los ojos verdes de Harry le hubieran sonreído a pesar de que sus labios seguían formando una perfecta línea recta. Encogió los hombros y colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de Draco, dándole un débil apretón.

— _En que sólo estamos envejeciendo_ — Declaró con seriedad, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Draco, quien odiaba que lo llamaran viejo.— _Pero no debemos estar asustados por ello, Draco, no importa que tan rápido pasen los días y cuán rápido cambien las noches, estoy seguro de que eso nunca nos cambiará a ti y a mí._

Malfoy sólo pudo observar a Harry con una mirada que denotaba lo sorprendido que se sentía ante aquella repentina confesión, le resultaba bastante curioso porque él había estado pensado en ello últimamente, nunca imaginó que el Gryffindor pensara igual que él. En lo rápido que habían cambiado las estaciones, en todos los otoños que se habían marchado y que a pesar de eso, ellos conservaban una parte pequeña de quienes solían ser en sus años en Howgarts. Aquella coincidencia le había hecho tremendamente feliz, porque en el fondo le aterraba pensar que era el único que sentía que los años pasaban tan rápido que ahora sólo quedaban fragmentos de una complicada juventud que no los había tratado del todo bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, anciano.— Se burló con sorna, ganándose un ceño fruncido pero esta vez por parte de Harry.

—Draco, tenemos la misma edad.

Concluyó Potter, levantando una ceja de manera sabihonda, creyendo ilusamente que por primera vez había conseguido ganar en una pelea verbal contra el príncipe de las serpientes. No contaba con que el asombroso ingenio marca Malfoy resurgiría en todo su esplendor.

—Cierto— Asintió el Slytherin, pareciendo estar de acuerdo con la resolución de Harry.— Pero yo luzco mejor.

Y contra eso no pudo rebatir, desde que vio aparecer a Malfoy en la sala de su casa aquella noche, supo lo mucho que los años le habían favorecido, no aparentaba la edad que tenía, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba del hermano mayor de Scorpius. Se miraron fijamente, ignorando por completo que sus hijos estaban a escasos metros lejos de ellos y se sonrieron, Harry abiertamente y Draco intentando disimular su diminuta sonrisa, entonces supieron que los viejos rencores habían quedado en el pasado, que las heridas pueden cicatrizar y los corazones sanar, que el tiempo no había podido reducir a nada su historia como Draco pensaba. Y sólo si querían, las cosas ahora también podían ser sencillas para ellos, en ese fugaz momento en el que se sintieron de dieciocho otra vez. Pero la perfecta burbuja que habían tenido se rompió cuando Albus grito desde la distancia un _"¡Apúrate, viejo!"_ , ganándose la risa llena de burla de Draco y quizá, sólo quizá, un poco más de su estima.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y a Harry Potter le daba mucho gusto darse cuenta de que ni Draco ni él iban a cambiar, sin importar lo rápido que los cambios nocturnos transformaran al resto del mundo.

* * *

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
